


Foward

by JesseX3



Series: The Cost of the Crown [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, i suck at summaries, no beta we die like men, wow this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseX3/pseuds/JesseX3
Summary: The King will push forward and his men will follow.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: The Cost of the Crown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588657
Kudos: 7





	Foward

Sorey breaks away from the Knight’s formation, pushing his horse as he sees his King fall from his horse.

Screaming for his friend, the General launches a renewed attack on the Rolance men, forcing them back, away from the Highland King.

Reaching him, Sorey pulls Mikleo up from the muddy earth onto the back of his horse, “Are you okay?” he asks frantically, “Are you hurt Mikleo?”

The King sends a blast of water into an advancing Rolance soldier, “I’m okay, Sorey. We have to keep going.”

Nodding solomly the Highland General ergs his horse forward, taking advantage of the soldiers fear of the King’s magic, “Forward!” Sorey calls back to the Knights, Mikleo sends up a water blast, signalling to his army to keep moving.

At once the Highland army marches, mud sweat and blood covering their uniforms and weapons, the Knights closing in around their General and King.


End file.
